degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SperriTime/Least charismatic male characters
So one of the reasons why I like Degrassi so much is that every character has his own personality and their unique look. But still there are some I think are forgetable and just have no interesting appearance. Most of the personages i'm going to sum up I had problems with to recognize them when they were appearing on screen. I know some of you might not agree, but that is why it's a blog, it's my own opinion :) Attention: these are not characters I don't like (if it is, it's a coincidence), but the characters I think don't have the right look (or have no look at all) 1) Jake When Jake first appeared on screen he looked like the boy next door, one you can see on each corner of the streets. And he has only had plot lines involved with girls wanting him or get rid of him. He looks boring and is boring... Although I like him better now he died his hair and he is with Katie. I really like Jatie so I hope there is still a future for Jake! 2) Blue I still don't get why he was in the opening theme. I thought he was only there as a figurant role for Holly J's virginity plot. But they do gave him plots. Although it were stupid, forgettable plots, just like him. He had potential actually. He has charisma, but it was not used effective. 3) Fitz I know Fitz played a huge role and was important for the plot, but he hadn't the right look for his role. He reminded me off my nerdy classmate and wasn't threatening at all. 4) Owen I personally don't get why girls think he's hot. To me he is annoying uncharismatic character who happened to appear in some scenes but is not main character worthy. But I am aware that we haven't seen much of him in his past episodes (besides that he was a homophobic and Anya's boyfriend) so I hope I can reconsider his place in this list if they give him a decent plot. 5) Kelly If you still remember him, I think you know what I mean. It's like the writers just pulled him from the street to play a guest role in Degrassi, no matter what he looks like. 6) KC Maybe one you didn't expect to appear in this list and I understand your worries. I think in his early seasons he had an interesting look, but since the uniforms he got rid of his own style and just got boring. It's sad to say, but while he should have been a bad boy, he just looks like another timid student. 7) Luke He just appeared and I guess it might be too early to judge him. But I already dislike his puffy hair that has the color of dirt. It seems to me they don't care how Luke looks. So this was my personal opinion. Let me know what you think and who you think I should add to the list. Category:Blog posts